You're My Weakness
by hannahsierraXO
Summary: Derby Harrington hated weaknesses. In any shape or form, he simply despised them. But will he learn to love a weakness he never knew he had? One-shot, Derby/Bif. Rated M for sexual content and some language.


Derby Harrington hated weaknesses. He simply despised them. Even though he didn't have many, he always hated them more than anything in the world, even more than that guttersnipe Johnny Vincent. He smirked at that thought running through his mind. Of course he was better than that poor worm, Vincent, right? He was better looking, rich, and had everyone eating out of the palm of his hand, especially a certain Bif Taylor. Derby smiled warmly at the thought of good ol' Bif. He could rely on him to the end of the world and he very much appreciated him, even though he never showed it and never would. Speaking of Bif, he was coming to his house for a "party", but everyone knew Derby's father just used it as a chance to flaunt everything he had, especially in front of Tad Spencer's father.

Derby heard the doorbell and walked down the expensive marble staircase and opened the double French doors. There were his peers standing before him, all suited in tuxes and expensive shoes. Derby smirked and opened the door fully and extended his arm, motioning them to come in. Derby's personal butler, Winston, took the guests' overcoats and hung them on the coat rack.

The kids who had never been in Derby's house included Bryce Montrose, Justin Vaundervelde, and Chad Morris. The other boys, Parker Ogilvie, Bif Taylor, Tad Spencer, and Gord Vendome were some of Derby's closest "friends" and came over regularly. Chad just stood there, gaping at Derby's house, which cost around 15,000,000 dollars. Derby smirked and led the boys to the main hall, where they'd eat and after words the adults would discuss business while the "kids played".

Derby immediately got them acquainted then told them he'd be skipping the dinner tonight because he was doing homework, which wasn't entirely a lie, he just left some parts out, like plotting against those poor Greaseballs. Bif, of course, volunteered to help and Derby complied. I mean, he would have some company, right?

So Bif and Derby went upstairs to work on "homework".

"You're not really planning on doing homework, are you?" Bif asked.

"No, poor old chap. I'm planning another attack on those paupers," Derby answered, already self-absorbed in his work.

"Derby, are you sure you should do that? I mean the last one didn't turn out too well…." Bif lectured.

Derby turned on him with venomous eyes filled with pure rage. How dare he tell him what to do. He was Derby Harrington, not some pathetic schmuck. "Don't _ever _tell me what to do, Taylor," he snapped.

Bif turned bright red with embarrassment, realizing what he did. "Oh, Derby, I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying, it might not be a good idea…" Bif said, hoping Derby would forgive him.

Derby looked him up and down with suspicious eyes and Bif smiled at him sheepishly. "Very well," Derby said.

Bif took a deep breath, trying to muster up enough courage to do what he had really intended on doing. And in order to do that, he had to keep the conversation going because once Derby was done talking to him for the day, he would just be practically talking to himself. "So Derby, did you hear the Montrose's dropped another 50,000 dollars again, they're even getting close to debt," Bif said.

"Yes, it is rather unfitting of a Prep to be anywhere near debt," Derby said. Debt was a big problem for the Montrose's because Derby's father had said if they drop below debt, they would drop them out of the Preps and the "parties".

"Right, and did you hear that Johnny has almost a thousand dollars in his lunch account," Bif said.

"And who told you that?" Derby said, not believing any of it.

"A little birdy told me," Bif said casually, knowing he had gotten Derby's attention. He leaned back and took a sip of his drink elegantly.

Derby looked at him strangely then said, "Well Bif, when are the little birdys ever right?" He raised an eyebrow at Bif and he thought he'd lose it.

Bif stuttered out, "Yeah, you're right."

"Are you okay, Bif?" Derby asked.

"Yeah, I uh, just, look Derby, I-I," Bif was cut off when Derby turned around, obviously he had lost his interest. Bif took a deep breath and put his hand on Derby's shoulder.

"Unhand me Bif!" Derby nearly screamed.

"Just let me tell you something, Derby. I-I…" Dammit, why was this so hard to tell Derby?

Derby just stared at him with eyes narrowed in anger. "Yes?" he said in a slow drawl.

"Derby I'm in love!" Bif said. He was so glad he got that off his chest and was happy to see that Derby wasn't mad either.

"Well, good for you Bif. I hope she's great. Now, is that all you wanted to tell me?" The question was not open to answers and Derby just turned back around and seemed to be writing something.

"No Derby. It's not a…woman," Bif said.

Derby did that sexy eyebrow raise again and said, "Why, I never took you to like that sort of thing, but I guess..uhm…congratulations?"

"Yeah, and I'm looking at the person I love," Bif said bravely. He watched Derby just sit there for a second, but then he turned around once more.

Derby processed what Bif had just told him and looked at Bif, his cheeks bright red in embarrassment. He had never expected Bif to like him in that way. He just looked at Bif and then out of the middle of nowhere Bif leaned in and kissed Derby.

At first Derby tried to pull away, but Bif was too strong for him. He just sat there, completely uncomfortable while Bif went to town on his mouth. This lasted for about a minute and then Bif finally pulled away to catch his breath.

"I'm really sorry Derby, I just needed to do that before I got out of your life forever," Bif said sadly and he started to leave, but was surprised to feel the grip of Derby's perfectly manicured hand.

Bif turned around and Derby started to kiss him. Even Derby was starting to like this. He could feel Bif starting to grab at him and he moaned against his lips. Bif started to grab at the bottom of Derby's dress shirt and he pulled it over his blonde head.

He was so happy to have Derby. Finally, after all the year's he'd known Derby, he loved him. Even the first time he met the arrogant boy. Bif thought he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Derby broke the kiss and turned around and lie on his feather mattress. Bif lied down next to him and wrapped his strong arms around Derby. He seemed so fragile and all Bif wanted to do was protect him. Bif shifted his weight and lie directly on top of Derby.

Derby grunted and said, "You're heavy, Bif."

Bif smiled and kissed him on his forehead. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Derby smirked and took a deep breath. "How far did you intend on taking this tonight?"

"Well, I honestly wasn't even sure if I would say it. I was afraid of your reaction and thought you would yell at me and tell me to get out of your life," Bif said.

"That's…extremely vivid," Derby said.

"I couldn't tell you how many nightmares I've had of that happening," Bif said sadly.

"Mm-hmm. Well, you never answered my question Bif," Derby said.

"Oh, well umm… since this worked out I would do anything for you," Bif said happily.

Derby smirked. Of course he would do anything for him. The question didn't need an answer. "Hmm…." Derby started off thoughtfully.

Bif started to kiss him more and then he ran a hand up Derby's soft skin. Bif took a closer look at his well toned body. Even though he wasn't a boxer, Derby still liked to keep a nice physique. And even though he had seen Derby naked several times, this seemed different because this was in a much more intimate way.

Derby smirked and pulled Bif's shirt off. He had a much stronger body than Derby, but he still wasn't as toned, or at least he didn't look as toned.

Derby ran his hands up Bif's abdomen several times before settling on a certain part, which was just above his waist. Derby bent down and started licking and kissing him there. Bif's moans reached Derby's ears and re went down farther. Bif was still moaning and Derby quickly took his belt off.

But then he stopped and went to lock the door. When he returned, he was overwhelmed with kisses from Bif and Derby couldn't resist. He arched his back into Bif and Bif literally picked him up and slammed him onto the bed. Bif seemed to be in a frenzy and he ripped Derby's belt off. He unzipped and unbuttoned Derby's pants and then took Derby out of his boxers.

Derby's breath hitched in his throat as Bif started to rub him, gently at first, but then beginning to pick up speed. Derby was starting to lose his breath and calling Bif's name out. When he thought he was about to burst, Bif engulfed his dick in his mouth. Derby had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming out in pleasure. He was uncontrollably bucking and arching his back.

Bif was really enjoying this, seeing Derby so stimulated and happy. It made Bif feel even better at the thought that he could get these kinds of reactions out of Derby, who was always so tense and alert, ready to berate and torment anyone who stood in the way of his tyranny. And if they wouldn't go down easily, Bif would just have to teach them some respect.

Derby felt his stomach muscles and well every other muscle in his body tighten then loosen in a shudder of undeniably the best feeling he ever experienced. He came in Bif's throat and Bif swallowed quickly and came back up to Derby to capture him in a kiss. Derby was still in a euphoric mood over the whole ordeal and held on to Bif like a child. Bif smiled warmly and kissed Derby even harder. Derby bit down on his bottom lip and put his head under Bif's chin, still breathing heavily.

"I love you Derby," Bif said. He really didn't expect an answer because he knew he would never get Derby to say something like that, but he didn't care.

Derby just nodded and then realized he had a weakness, but the more he thought about it, maybe Bif was his weakness all along. And even if he was a weakness, Derby honestly didn't care.


End file.
